The Random Adventures of the Chaotic Space Crew
by Strefe
Summary: A collection of short stories about a wide range of OC's. This is a gift fic for Sasha-Fierce01. Cover art by Karete.
1. How It All Started

Eh, this is going to be a fic of a series of random one-shots about my Dragonball Z OC named Linkerster (aka Link) and **Sasha-Fierce01**'s OC Felicia (aka Lalia) Sasha is a friend of mine who goes to the same school as I do. Link and Felicia were created for a DBZ role playing game in which we both play and the following one-shot is actually my RP Sample in the bio I submitted for Link.

Link is the last of the Kippy's (a race I made up) who were a highly technologically advanced race of technopaths who were driven into extinction when Cooler destroyed their home world, Planet Toridah. Link was the only survivor (of course) and spent many years on the streets of foreign worlds save for the time he lived with a spare part store owner named Magnus (who later died).

Felicia is a half Saiyan girl and a princess of her father's people, the Guaritori, who are a race of healers. She grew up having it all and being expected to be the model daughter when all she wanted to do was get into fights and trouble.

The following is about the time Link and Felicia first met. He is 10 here whereas Felicia is 9. Hope you like it Sasha!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned Dragonball Z, you'd think I'd put these two characters in the damn series, wouldn't you?

**

* * *

**

**How It All Started**

Link winced in pain and discomfort as he landed spread-eagled on his back as he struck the hard ground. He managed to spare a moment to feel relieved that his strange pet had decided to hop onto the canvas shade of the nearby tent when his trail of thought was interrupted by a booted foot connecting with his chest. Luckily for him, the pressure on his rib cage was intended for intimidation and to hold him down rather than to hurt him. And after being knocked over like that, he didn't doubt for a moment that this girl could cause him some serious pain without even trying.

He blinked in surprise against the bright midday sunlight as he gazed up into the furious face of his blue haired assailant.

He'd been on Planet Argif for four days now and he actually hadn't even been trying to get into trouble for a change. The streets of the capital city, Argee, were hot, dusty, crowded and simply daunting if you weren't used to it. But Link felt right at home in the midst of the noise and mass of sand streaked people in the market place. He didn't even have to try to rob those who were in too much of a hurry to spare a thought towards the brightly dressed boy who bumped into them as they passed.

Living off stolen cash was something he only did until he got settled in his new town when he would switch to the honest work of an errand boy. And when he was finally old enough for customers to take him seriously, he planned to set up a shop much like the one he had run with Magnus a year ago. But from the murderous look in the girl's eyes, he had a feeling that spending a while behind bars was also a probable possibility as well. It served him right, he supposed, for getting careless. After so many successes, the idea that he might get caught no longer crossed his mind. Wishfully, he silently hoped she'd let him off with a mere sound beating.

The young girl sneered down at him, her brilliant green eyes burning with anger. He didn't blame her for being pissed with him, of course. He'd be seething too if some nutty looking kid plucked up the gall to try steal from him.

"How DARE you!" She yelled, her fierce and lithe figure looming over him. If he'd been in a more upright position, he would have been tempted to cower before her in terror. Her loud, screeching voice caused some heads to turn as they passed on by but no one stopped to watch. At least he had that to be thankful for, the situation was already humiliating enough as it was.

Sheepishly, he put on what he hoped was the best innocent face he'd ever expressed. But when her eyes narrowed, he knew she wasn't fooled.

Her foot dug harder against him, making him gasp. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" She snapped.

Who did he think he was? Well, that was actually a pretty good question although now was hardly the time to speculate on the thought.

"You snivelling pervert! Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to grope people? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp right here and now!"

He could think of many reasons that immediately came to mind but none that she'd probably care to he- wait, what?

Link frowned up at her quizzically, briefly wishing he could dare to move his arms to pull his goggles down over his eyes to shield his abused irises from the glaring sun. "P-Pervert?" He stuttered in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Maybe he wouldn't be dining on prison slop tonight after all!

She slammed her foot against him again, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Don't talk to me, buster!" She snarled angrily. "I forbid you from speaking again until I give you permission to do otherwise! Now, I demand that you apologise to me for your disrespect at once! And if you're lucky, I may even let you go with just a warning!"

Oh dear God, sweet mother of Jesus, she was a freaking noble! Nice going, Linkerster! Can't you see the golden jewellery and the fine silk clothing hidden under her dark, peasant cloak and that layer of dust? Of course you had to notice AFTER you tried to rob her because someone was too busy letting himself be distracted by that buzzing piece of techno-whatever-it-was that guy back there was holding. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Felicia!" Someone cried out somewhere in the midst of the rows of stalls and tents of on sale items. The girls head snapped up in the direction that the call had come from, momentarily diverting her attention from the boy at her feet. Link wasn't desperate enough to make a break for it though. He could sense the sleeping strength behind the pressure of her boot and he had no desire to be the idiot who woke it up.

Her eyes swung back down to meet his gaze as she suddenly removed her foot from his chest. He immediately sat up but didn't bother to try get up again just yet.

"You!" She snapped, "You're lucky that I have to rush off and catch up with my companions. If I had time, I'd teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget anytime soon. Now beat it and don't let me ever see your ugly face again!"

With those as her final words, she whirled around and stalked off into the crowd at a brisk walk, leaving him to gawk after her from his seat in the dust.

He barely noticed as his pet, Gylfie, dropped down from the top of the nearby tent to politely sit beside him on the ground. Link watched the girl for as long as he could until she finally vanished from sight as she was swallowed up by the crowd.

A grin suddenly broke out on his face as he made up his mind and he finally turned to acknowledge his little friend.

"She's cute, don't you think?" He asked her (or him). Of course, Gylfie didn't reply aside from tilting her head to the left. He pulled a lollipop out of his pants pocket, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth whilst stuffing the wrapper back where it belonged.

"She called me buster!" He mused aloud as he held his arm out which Gylfie immediately took as her cue to scramble up to her place atop of his head. He then hopped up onto his feet, pulled his bright, pink goggles down over his eyes before scrambling after the girl at an awkward looking run.

"Hey girl!" He yelled, still grinning like an idiot, "Wait for me!"

* * *

If only he knew what he was getting himself into!


	2. Decision

Okay, I changed my mind! Rather than this fic being just about Link and Felicia, I've decided to fill it with a bunch of one-shots about several different OC's who belong to myself and **Sasha-Fierce01**. This fic is going to be based off that Dragonball Z Role Playing Game I mentioned in the previous story (for more information, just message me!) and may feature other characters belonging to my fellow RP'ing buddies if they let me use their OC's!

The title of this fic has also changed from 'Unlikely Friends' to 'The Random Adventures of the Chaotic Space Crew'. Most of the one-shots will take place on a spaceship belonging to Felicia and Link called the _R.A.S. Ramorna _(named after Felicia's saiyan mother and R.A.S. stands for 'Really Awesome Ship' as it was dubbed by Link). Every now and then though there will be a fic set somewhere else so don't get confused!

The following one-shot is about two completely different OC's of mine named Cripty and Agni. Now, Cripty was created for the RPG I play and he is a Makaioshin or a Demon Lord within the Demon Realm. He has pale, marble skin, pointed Kai-like ears, a set of pointed teeth, black nails, very small bat-like wings, two black horns, short white hair and yellow eyes. His design is based off Dabura's as Dabura is rumoured to be a Makaioshin but Toriyama has yet to clarify it. Now, Agni is a fire demon fairy who got blackmailed into working for Cripty a couple hundred years beforehand. I've no idea what she looks like yet but an interesting fact to note is that she has the ability to transform into a giant, fire-breathing dragon.

This story originally started off as an RP Sample for Cripty's bio on the RPG but as it got approved before I finished this, I turned it into a one-shot. I wanted to write about the time Cripty decided to join the Ice-jinn Empire as one of King Kold's infamous 7 Sages. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!

**Disclaimer: **Seriously! I DO NOT own Dragonball Z and I aien't getting a cent for this either!

* * *

**Decision**

A cool wind stirred a small scrap of cloth that hung loose from a point of steel. But it didn't remain caught for long and was quickly freed to drift to the ground on the breeze before the wind stirred it again and dragged it over a dead, limp hand.

Bloodied corpses were mere shadows in the pale light of the grey dawn. If anyone who lay upon the battlefield were still alive, all they would have seen as they gazed around would be endless flat plains littered with lifeless bodies and blood stained weapons.

The planet is desolate. It is a graveyard; a mere echo of what had once been a great and united kingdom of a people of peace. But they are but a memory now and all that remains of them are the carcasses of the sleeping armies that shall never wake.

Even Agni, a fire demon fairy from the Demon Realm, a land of shadows and horrors, had to shiver at the chilling sight of the recent genocide.

She fluttered through the air, looking left and right in her search whilst trying not to really see the destruction and death that lay around her. She had heard stories of similar results due to his meddling but never in her 700 years had she ever imagined anything that came even close to this.

She inwardly winced at the memory of how she had last addressed him. She had outright done all but set fire to his persons which she had only just yesterday been regretting not doing. He infuriated her when he laughed at her tantrums and she amused him whilst she wanted nothing more than to watch the bastard burn. It had always been that way between them since the moment he'd first started ordering her around. She resented him and he couldn't care less.

But despite her sharp tongue, she had always been a little afraid of him. But who wouldn't? She thought him downright creepy (and coming from a demon, that was really saying a lot) with a mischievous glint in his eyes that screamed trouble. He'd given her a bad feeling from the moment she first had the misfortune of meeting him and it still had yet to recede.

Glancing around now at the horrific carnage, she wondered why someone capable of causing such an event hadn't killed her yet. Surely there were other demons more useful than she? Surely he could find someone else that better fitted the job description? She'd never made it a secret that she hated him and loathed the servitude he'd blackmailed her into long ago. So why then was she still around? She was troublesome and proud of it. Was he really that patient or did he get a kick out of watching her suffer at his own expense?

"Flamin' sootball!" She cursed him aloud as she shook her fists in the air and flailed her feet about wildly as she halted to give into her anger and scream her frustration.

Where in the pitched fork was he? Was it really so hard to make something simple for once in his blimmin' life? At this point, she'd welcome the sight of his self-conjured doppelganger twin if she could only just find him. By HFIL, was she going to give him a piece of her mind when she finally discovered his damned whereabouts!

Then she heard it. It was a sound that stilled the air and caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. There was only one person in the universe whom she knew could play such haunting, ghostly notes.

She immediately adjusted her course and sped off as fast as she could in the direction of the chilling song.

The song was soft and sad and hinted at emotions she knew him incapable of feeling. She knew him; she'd had many centuries to get to know him. The sorrowful songs he liked to play into his flute were lies, they were tricks. He never played a song that he played from the heart.

He did not feel sadness and she was sure that nor would he ever. He might understand grief and sorrow but this was not due to personal experience. He watched on but never did he truly interfere. Emotions beyond amusement were a thing for mortals and beings lesser than himself, actions greater than revealing secrets and tricking the naked eye were pointless.

He didn't care about the greater plot. The carnage that lay littered around her was most likely an unforeseen result to a trick or a joke he must have played on a higher up. He didn't care for wars unless they would provide him with a source for a laugh. He didn't care much about anything or anyone other than himself.

She finally caught sight of him as she spotted a stone ruin in the distance ahead of her. There he was, calmly sitting upon the highest point of the collapsed structure. One foot was planted on the stone beneath him whilst the other dangled over the edge into space. His cat-like eyes were closed but she knew that even in this light they would burn a golden yellow that could rival that of any sun. His pale, marble skin made him appear to be a part of the stone itself, so much like a statue did he resemble. What ruined the illusion of stillness was the slight breeze that ruffled his short, white hair and the slight twitching of his undersized bat-like wings. And also his fingers as they danced over the holes of his silver flute to produce the sound that had before made even her demon brethren weep.

Silently, so as not to disturb him, she alighted down upon the stone beside him as she waited for her Lord to finish his song. He was not naturally ill tempered but there had been times in the past where he had ripped her wings from her back and had even come close to drowning her in a bowl of water for interrupting him. It hadn't taken long for her to learn to remember to wait for his attention and she had been careful to do so ever since she had spent four days imprisoned in a block of ice.

She didn't have to wait long when his notes slowly started to drag out before evenly fading into silence. Opening his eyes and removing the mouthpiece from his lips, he dropped the flute and it vanished into thin air.

"Agni dear," he said to her in a calm voice, not even turning his head away from the field of the dead to look down to where she stood. "Tell me. What do you think happened here?"

She stiffened, unsure of how she should answer. But then, at the end of the day, he was kindest if you told the truth.

"I think you happened," she snarled indignantly, folding her arms in irritation. "What the flamin' heck did you do? I haven't ever seen nothing like this!" To emphasize her point, she waved her small, clawed hand at the desolation that surrounded them.

At her snappy answer, his shoulders began to shake and he laughed his trademark, bone chilling laugh. At the sound of his creepy laughter, cold shivers ran down her spine and she had to struggle not to shudder.

"Straight to the point, as always," he mused when he ceased laughing and cracked his head around to finally gaze down at her small, stubborn form. His yellow eyes seemed to shine with the amusement he felt as they flashed for a moment with the wickedness branded deep into the skin of his soul.

As his eyes fell upon her, she immediately scowled at him with spite.

"Cut the crap, Cripty," she barked and she fluttered her wings in annoyance. "I don't wanna be here with you and your psycho scheming any longer than I have to. So how about you sit nice and shut the Hell up so that I can say what I came to tell you and then get the heck outta here?"

The next thing she knew, she was crashing face first into the smooth stone beneath them as his palm descended upon her head to squash her flat.

"Eep!" She squeaked before the breath was knocked from her lungs at the impact. But her shock was quickly replaced with rage when his hand remained where it was, trapping her where she lay.

He chuckled at her, no doubt amused as always. "You forget your place, my dear," he told her once his chuckling had ceased. "Normally I would overlook your rudeness but lately I've been feeling a little impatient so you'll have to forgive me for my harsh actions against you."

From under his hand, she could only glare up at him and silently simmer in her hatred.

The pressure on her back then eased up but didn't completely lift, leaving her wings to be crushed uncomfortably between his palm and her body.

"Now, as you were," he commanded.

Hissing at him, she reluctantly obeyed and started to relate to him what she had learned. "Well, the rumours we've been hearing all over the place are true," she began. "Seems like the royal family of the Planet Icion has got it into their heads that they're the lords of everything and the universe is simply theirs to nab. Well, admittedly, it seems like the top dog of the family doesn't give a flamin' hoot about the whole universal conquest plan but the youngest of his sons is a real nut job! I aien't too sure about the eldest but he's out there too and running part of their family planet plunderin' business. The brother's don't get along, mind you, and I'm pretty sure they downright hate each other's guts."

Cripty nodded and although he appeared only half-interested in what she was saying, she knew him to be hanging onto her every word. Each little piece of information was important. It was why he didn't interrupt or rush her.

"And what of the Saiyans? Is that true?" He asked as she paused for a breath.

Wordlessly, she nodded. "They're about as dead as a doornail," she told him. Then she smiled a smile that could almost compete with Cripty's own. "Well, at least that's what Lord Freezy has got himself convinced. Some people aien't so sure he got rid of 'em properly but so far no one's been dumb enough to bring it up with him. 'Cept his big brother, of course, but they're both way too full of themselves to take one another seriously."

At this Cripty had to laugh again, throwing his head back in the process. Rather used these sudden outbursts of said laughter, Agni had to impatiently wait for him to finish.

"Anyway," she continued when he'd finally quietened down to again smile at her wickedly. "I even checked out the rumours behind them Sage's that King Kold has been recruiting. They're true too although I've no idea why the Hell you care. They all sound like the kind of people we wanna be steering way clear of and the only one that sounds even half decent is that Fire Sage. To be honest, I really wouldn't mind getting into a brawl with her just to see which of us would come out-"

"What of the King of Demons?"

"Say what?" She asked, blinking at him in surprise.

"What of Dabura? What were you able to learn of his activities?"

"Oh, him?" She suddenly chuckled slyly as she tried to shift her wings to a more comfortable position beneath his firm hand. "You're gonna get a real kick out of this but he's up and vanished without a trace! No one's seen him in ages and all of the Demon Realm is in an uproar! I tell you what, now is the time for some REAL fun. You and me should head right on back and see how many twits we can set alight. How 'bout it Cripty?"

Instead of answering her, he wordlessly removed his hand and she immediately took to the air in a flash of her flapping wings, relieved to finally be let up. Thoughtfully, he crossed his legs, hunched forward and set his chin upon the palm of his hand whilst resting his elbow atop of a knee as he gazed out over the barren land of corpses in which he had created.

Finding herself bothered and rather miffed at his lack of reaction, Agni carefully hovered next to his shoulder and resisted the urge to set down upon it as she sometimes did. His reaction to her last piece of news made her uneasy and wary of him in a way she normally was not. She didn't like where she suspected this was going - not one single bit!

"Hey!" She suddenly spoke up, folding her arms crossly. "You going to answer me or what? What the heck got into you all the sudden?"

Idly, he tapped his chin with a single pointed, black nail before he swiftly slid off the edge of the stone structure to magically levitate, his small wings remaining still in the process. Pivoting about in midair, he bore his sharp teeth at her as he smiled widely and beckoned her to follow with a casual flick of his wrist.

"Hey!" Agni yelled as she flew after him, "Wait up! Where the heck are we going, genius? I just got here!"

"Oh really, dear Agni, the whole of the universe is tearing itself apart with a family of tyrants trying to possess it and you want to head on back to the Demon Realm? Where now is the fun in that? So come! We're going to Icion!" He called out behind him as he flew over the dead battlefield.

"What?" She cried out in dismay at his decision, mortified at the prospect of having to journey to such a cold, wintery planet. "Like Hell we are! You're not serious, right? There is no way in Hell I'm going to that freezing, ball of ice! You hear me Cripty? CRIPTY!"

Her eyes widened then with horror as the corpses suddenly stirred and began to climb to their feet, their soulless bodies clumsy and awkward as they drew their weapons and resumed their war in his wake.

_Damned conjurer!_ She cursed to herself as she begrudgingly caught up to him the same moment the first clash of connecting blades could be heard behind them. As his laughter rang out once more, she found herself wondering again how he had managed to artfully reduce an entire planet to ruins and desolation with a mere few illusions, conjurations and perhaps a pretty lie or two.

* * *

~Strefe 2010


End file.
